Evanescence of Sapphire
by Kitsune-Noeru
Summary: Kenshin is an aspiring samurai in the Sengoku.However the forest in which he trains is riddled in ancient magic.What will happen when a samurai runs into a less-than graceful faerie and she steals his heart?{K/K, S/M, A/M, Y+Ts}*PLZ R&R!* (1st RK fic ^^)
1. Prologue: A Mystery Revealed

Author's Rambles: (( '~' indicates a character's thoughts))  
Hello Minna-san! :: smiles and waves to all :: thank you SO much for looking at my first RK fic ^^, I hope this little taste will intrigue at least one person out there, if it does, then my mission is complete! XD I have huge plans for this fic, and some major plot twists, just to keep ya on your toes. hehe. Anyway, please please please review and tell me what you think!! Reviews will help me to be a better writer, and I take all flames and criticism, lol, (I probably need it! ^^;) Well that's it, gets ready and enjoy as the tale unravels!! ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Evanescence of Sapphire: {Prologue}  
  
"Hiiit-!"  
  
Crystalline sweat beaded on the crimson-fringed brow of the young swordsman, cascading down the shallow, shadowed planes of his face to accumulate pensively at the peak of his chin. His slanted, topaz hues narrowed defiantly at the gleaming death-spark created by the clashing of the two katanas, the heated blink of a flame ignited in the rapid friction of the blade, mirroring the swordsman's infuriated glare. His taunt, lithe form strained under the ever-accumulating pressure against his blade, and he swept his tongue out in an unconcerned gesture to rid his features of the traces of crimson that stained his lower lip.  
  
"Yaaaa!!"  
  
His muscles bunched instantaneously and the young wielder sprang to the left, knowing that he would hence evade the built up momentum of the opposing katana, and leave him self an opening-!  
  
"Arrg!"  
  
The swordsman skid across the dampening earth of the early dawn, his katana gleaming in the approaching flare of sunrise as it left his baffled grip; his small body tumbling a few more yards before landing in a rumpled heap. The stunned expression of the naïve rose up slowly to regard the possessor of the triumphant blade, wide amethyst eyes blinking slowly in wonder. No longer the hunter, no longer the prey, the young swordsman stood up slowly, his gaze never leaving the shadows as he brushed off his tainted navy gi, hastily walking over a few paces to retrieve his blade as he regarded the man before him with utmost awe.  
  
"H-Hiko-sensei?"  
  
"Damare, baka deshi. I merely used one of the milder of the Hiten Mitsurugi techniques, Ryu Tsui Sen, to disable your incompetent advance. Stop being so foolish in your attacks, boy. You cannot rely on your instincts or your ability to predict movements as your only path to victory. There will always be someone stronger, faster, smarter, and better than you with the blade, therefore you must constantly adapt your fighting strategy to suit your opponent. unless of course, you're me."  
  
The man slowly stepped out from the shadows of the looming branches, an arrogant smirk on his lips as he nonchalantly sheathed his sword and looked upon the boy with a critical eye.  
  
"Do you understand what I'm saying, Kenshin?"  
  
The boy sheathed his katana as well, his body lax in his movements as he began to feel the weight of his injuries, his battered and bruised form slightly slumped as he looked up at the man.  
  
"Hai, Hiko-sensei"  
  
Hiko smiled in satisfaction, noting the look on the youth and chuckling.  
  
"Yare, yare... that's something I'm not used to, my baka deshi accepting my words without the conviction of disagreement. Heh, my Ryu Tsui Sen could not have possibly messed up your head more than it already was, eh?"  
  
He laughed loudly, causing the boy near him to shoot him a piercing glare, his eyes flecked with amber mist. The large man merely ignored him and stated,  
  
"You're done for today, boy, do your chores and then get some rest, the preliminaries are over, be prepared to start your training under me tomorrow."  
  
The boy nodded the affirmative, hiding his disbelief that in the previous months he had come to know the man and his method of training him, the real tests were to begin tomorrow. What then, exactly, had he been doing all this time? He then walked away from the silent clearing of the forest, heading towards the thicket of gigantic trees to collect firewood, noting the odd mist-like substance that clung to the sweeping, creaking limbs. Sighing softly, he ambled over to small pool of collecting rainwater in- between two protruding roots, staring down at his degenerative reflection and blinking some, wearily.  
  
Two violet orbs regarded silently his bruised and scuffed features, the random splashing of ruby across the sharp slopes, and the overall battered appearance of him that accompanied his haggard spirit. He turned away, but something instinctive pulled his gaze back to the pool. Slightly inquisitive eyes now stared at the clear water, and suddenly widened in surprise. He felt as if the one thousand daggers that were plunged into his being were removed all at once, leaving his spirit renewed and his body free of its ritual scars. Two watery, confused pools of amethyst stared back up at him in equal bewilderment as he slowly placed his hands on his face, lightly touching his perspiring brow and then tracing a path down to his chin, then across the span of his cheeks. The startled hues looked back at him still, and he saw them encased in pale, clean flesh, it's luster radiating from the water. He pulled his hands from his face, seeing not the rivers of crimson running across his palms that he expected, as well as no trace of the calluses that generally adorned his thin fingers. ~What has happened to me? I'm healed. but how?~  
  
Jumping up quickly, his eyes flashed amber in apprehension as a presence alerted itself to his mind. Fixing a stare upon the pool, his voice a low tenor, a hint of his curiousness and intrigue seeping through, he queried softly,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ :: smiles a bit nervously:: So, how did you like it? Interesting, stupid, just plain all out confusing?? Hehe... well, not to worry, I promise that all will be explained! Review to make Noeru happy!!!! Also, on a few side notes: 1.) This story is set during the Sengoku Jidai period, not the Bakamatsu. I did this because I wanted to alter the timeline a bit and the revolution will actually not be included in this.. :: gasp :: , yes I know that seems odd, but I have my reasons. ^^; So, approx. time is about 1760.  
2.) Kenshin is still training under Hiko because he is training to become a samurai, duh! XD he just isn't going to fight in the Revolution, is all ^^  
3.) Since I know this might be floating in the backs of your minds, Kenshin is 17 here, yes, you heard me, 17!! I referred to him as small, young, etc. to try and stress his innocence still at that age, and plus Kenshin is little! ((and Hiko's a geezer.. . ))  
4.) I do use a bit of Japanese in here, but if anyone has any question on the meanings of any words, don't hesitate to tell me, if it is a problem, I will start to put a dictionary at the bottom, k?  
5.) Arigatou to all who have stayed with me this far!! Review onegai!! Peace out minna! 


	2. Chapter One: The Spirit of Water

{A/N} (( '~' indicate a character's thoughts ))  
Hello again everyone! I'm back with chappie one of my fic. ^^ I was originally going to wait until I got some more reviews, but oh well! I got my first TWO! XD, that that's all that matters, hehe. Much thanks to:  
  
*Kasumi- For the praise.. :: blinks :: that's something I definitely wasn't expecting, and also the suggestion. That helps me a lot, actually, because I didn't realize that I was running on w/ my sentences until then, so thank you! Hats off to my first reviewer, yay!  
  
*Celtic Oak- Thank you thank you! ^^, your words mean a lot to me, and I'm really glad that my descriptiveness isn't annoying ^^; I definitely plan on doing something with the altered timeline. ... but it's a mystery right now, lol. And as for the Faerie, you'll meet her soon, I promise. ^^  
  
(On a side note, I forgot my disclaimer in the prologue, so here we go w/ that: All Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned and copyrighted by the greatest man in all of time, Nobuhiro Watsuki, and therefore, no suing the poor high school freshman! I don't even have a job.. .; )  
With that said, on with the fic!! ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Chapter One: The Spirit of Water  
  
Kenshin stared, dumfounded, at the small pool that had ~. healed me?~ He leaned down close to the still water, watching it begin to ripple in soft undulations, increasing as bubbles began to surface. The crimson- haired katana wielder merely raised an eyebrow as he stared quietly. It was in an instant that small, delicate fingers reached out from the depths, causing Kenshin to gasp in surprise and jump back a bit, now fixing the pool and the pale flesh of an arm with a tentative gaze.  
  
The gleaming fabric of a small kimono revealed itself, followed by a glimpse of mahogany hair, and two blue, smiling eyes, filled with compassion. A delicate and miniature form slowly emerged from the pool, the creature tilting her small head in question at the samurai, laughter in her gaze as she took small steps towards him, her white-washed leather soles crunching, barely audible, against the earth as she walked across the scattering of leaves towards the boy's crouched form.  
  
~N-nandetou.?~ The single question rose in his mind and repeated itself as he watched the tiny girl that had ~come out of the water?~ approach him. He looked at her small form as it strode over to him, her shoulder-length, bobbed hair bouncing cheerfully as her eyes shone up at him. so little. He dropped his hand from where it unconscionably rested on the hilt of his blade and let it drop on the soil, a silent gesture for her to come.  
  
The young creature stopped in her trek abruptly, staring at him wide- eyed.  
  
"Human. you can see me?" Her startled eyes belied her disbelief at the conclusion as she stared at his outstretched hand. Then an idea struck her and she smiled triumphantly.  
  
"I know, you're half oni, aren't you? Or, maybe elfin?" She looked at him quizzically, with a bit of a shy glance as she awaited his answer.  
  
Kenshin stared at the small creature before him, trying to decipher her words. ~Oni..elfin? Hiko-sensei has spoken of those creatures before, but in stories and lore. Mythological species made up by people long ago. but, if it is all fiction, what of this girl before me?~ He inhaled deeply and looked at her with an analyzing glint in his eyes, noting that she barely came up to his knee in his crouched position.  
  
"Little creature, if I can assure you one thing, it is that I am human, not these things of which you speak. However, could you please tell me how can I be sure that you are not a figment of my fatigue?"  
  
He smiled softly, knowing that with that said, she would disappear and he would find himself nursing his wounds in a few hours beside the fire.  
  
But she didn't fade away. She merely smiled pleasantly at him, her eyes alight with excitement as she spoke in a soft, high voice,  
  
"Amazing! A human that can see and talk to my kind; you must have enhanced spiritual powers, and an incredible aura!" She calmed down a bit before continuing.  
  
"As to your question, well, I healed you using my powers; you saw it before your eyes. This is a trademark of my race, healing through the use of water." She smiled shyly as she looked at his shocked face.  
  
"Curious samurai, I am a water sprite."  
  
The girl grinned up at him, still in disbelief that a human could talk to her. She had never been able to interact with one before, merely observe their unique customs and help those that she could. She had been watching this swordsman over the course of several days, and seeing him so badly injured had compelled her to heal his broken body and weary soul. She greatly enjoyed watching humans, but this particular samurai intrigued her to no end with his demon-like speed and precision, not to mention his elfin- like grace. Yes, it had seemed to her that this boy was a medley of Reikai creatures when she first saw him. But the fact that has was nothing more than a regular human heightened her interest to an even greater degree.  
  
Her statement took Kenshin aback. He leaned in closer to her, cupping his hand gently in front of her. ~So, she's real.~  
  
"A water sprite? And you can heal using water?" Kenshin stated, still not believing it fully, even if he had the evidence right in front of him.  
  
The sprite nodded her head, taking a few steps and climbing carefully into his hand. She trusted him not to hurt her or be a follower of Aeika, for what reasons she did not know. But she definitely wanted to learn more about humans, and he was the perfect place to start.  
  
"What is your name then, little water sprite?"  
  
Kenshin smiled in slight amusement at her sheer size, finding it odd that a creature so small could be so like a human.  
  
"Tsubame."  
  
He smiled softly, beginning to believe the reality of the situation, and acknowledging for the first time how little he really knew.  
  
"That's a very nice name" He stood up slowly, Tsubame in his cupped hand as he looked up at the fiery sky.  
  
"Domo arigatou, Tsubame." He stated quietly, smiling down at her. "I am sure that without your help, I would have felt the complications from my injuries for a few more days."  
  
Tsubame smiled shyly, a small flush coming to her. "Oh, Douitashimashite, healing is simple and natural for me, so no worries." She, too, glanced up at the early sky, her eyes suddenly widening with fear. She jumped swiftly down from Kenshin's hand, landing on the soft earth and fidgeting nervously.  
  
"Gomen nasai, samurai, I must get back to my clan by sunrise, I am not supposed to be out now." She offered him a nervous smile. "If you wish, tomorrow come back to this pool and I will take you to see the other sprites. ~Even if Otousan said humans were not to be trusted, I believe that there is reason to trust this warrior. He has the ability to see us, and so maybe he is the one who holds the barrier key.~  
  
Kenshin looked at the Tsubame in interest. "Alright Tsubame, I will come back here tomorrow after I finish my training, I would like to learn more about your race, ~and everything else that I have failed to notice in my life,~ and I did not know that beings such as yourself truly existed."  
  
He now looked at the forest with a new perspective, reaching out with his sixth sense; he almost did a double take at all the new presences he felt. ~Wh-what could they all be. Are they all water sprites? Why is it that I can sense them now and not before... it's almost as if the forest is alive. ~  
  
Tsubame smiled a bit. ~So he wants to know more about us, maybe he really does have the key, and is just unaware. That would certainly explain his strange ability to sense us.~ "Hai, samurai, Ja matta ne!" She swiftly ran off, weaving between tree roots and diving into a small lake a few yards away.  
  
Kenshin watched her retreating form, shaking his head softly. ~What a cheerful little creature, a water sprite, huh?~ He glanced back at the pool one last time before gathering the wood he had originally set out to get and shouldering it, walking towards camp. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, stopping him dead in his tracks, the blood draining from his face. ~Oro. Hiko-sensei is going to want me to do the rest of my chores before he returns. I still have to make breakfast!~  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Comments, questions, *REVIEWS?* Hehe, well, was it what you expected it to be.. I hope so. ^^ There is still a lot of mystery and confusion, but don't worry, I just like to keep the suspense rolling. . So, was the healer who you thought? Lol, I know you are probably wondering about the Faerie, and she will some soon enough, I promise minna! Thanks so much for sticking with me, and keep your eyes peeled, the plot id about to be revealed!  
  
Note: In case there is any confusion about the water sprites, here is some general information on them: Water sprites are water sprites that have the ability to manipulate water in any form they wish. Their primary power is healing, but they can also possess other magical properties, such as shape- shifting, elemental magic, etc. They are responsible for keeping the seas calm and the shifting of tides. They also control the weather, to a certain degree. Tsubame is a young sprite, and in human years would be about 9 yrs. old.  
  
ALSO!: (Just for the purposes of this fic, I will keep the sprites in a separate category from faeries, even though they are often thought to be the same thing. Notice that Tsubame doesn't have any wings, and also, faeries are normal sized, not miniature.) 


	3. Chapter Two: A Faerie not Meant to be

A/N: ('~' indicates character thoughts)  
  
Hello minna! On with chapter two, ne? ^^, I'm trying to update as much as possible, as to not make my wonderful readers impatient. So here we are, but first: my revered reviewers! Thank you all! I can't believe I've gotten 4 reviews in two days! I feel so honored. ^^  
  
*Shizuka: Thank you for the praise! ^^, and I'm trying to update at least once a week. XD  
  
*Hisa: Thanks buddy! (I know u don't normally read RK fics, so x-tra thanks ^^) I'm revealing more and more, so don't worry! (Hmm. maybe I should have categorized this fic as romance/mystery.. . , lol, oh well!) Disclaimer: RuRo Ken characters not owned by the insane high schooler.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Chapter Two: A Faerie not Meant to Be  
  
"Shinta, come on, hurry!"  
  
The little girl ran towards him, tugging at his hand playfully, with all the insistence of a small child.  
  
"Shinta! Onegai!" The small girl pouted as she fixed the older boy of eight with a pleading look.  
  
The boy smiled a bit at the girl, following her lead as she led him to a small vegetable garden.  
  
"Maa maa, Rin-chan, I'm coming." He looked at her expectantly, a hint of amusement in his violet eyes at her excitement, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
The little girl grinned with delight, releasing his hand to point with much enthusiasm at a singular leaflet of a tiny beanstalk, the new life gleaming under the serene droplets of the recent rainfall.  
  
"Look, look Oniisan! It's growing, won't Otousan be happy?" She beamed up at him, the cheerfulness in her eyes making the boy's smile broaden.  
  
"Hai Imouto, new life after a storm is good luck! Why don't you go tell Tousan about it, ne?"  
  
"Okay!" Rin ran off towards the small farmhouse, her light brown hair bouncing behind her little body.  
  
Shinta smiled inwardly at her, she was kawaii, and his life had certainly been exciting since she had come into the family. He glanced around a bit, brushing his bangs off of his brow. ~Well, guess I had better go and tend to the animals then.~ He walked over to the barn, seeing his father's prized stallion, Ginzuishou, and patted its head affectionately.  
  
"Hello there, Ginzu." The horse snorted in reply, and he gave it a bit of hay as he stroked its chin.  
  
"Oi Shinta! How have you been?"  
  
He turned to the greeting, seeing the stablehand, Ryusuke, and waving in response.  
"Just fine, how about you?"  
  
"Can I ask you something Shinta?" The young groom questioned, turning serious for a rare moment.  
  
"Sure, what is it Ryu?"  
  
"Clang, Clang, Clang!!!"  
  
".Oro?"  
  
*Clang Clang Clang!*  
~*~*~  
"Wake up, baka!"  
  
Hiko strode into the tent adorning a pot and a wooden spoon, dropping both abruptly on the stirring form of Kenshin.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he raised up into a sitting position, rubbing his head in slight confusion, fragments of his subconscious conversation still floating around his groggy head.  
  
"Hiko-sensei." Kenshin stood up, picking up the pot and spoon and looking up to regard the gaze of his unpleasant master .  
"Gomen, I overslept."  
  
"Well that much is obvious." Hiko snorted, smirking at his drowsy pupil. "Not to worry, however. I'm not angry, just all the more training for you in consequence of sleeping through two hours of practice." He looked at the pot and spoon in Kenshin's hands, then to Kenshin expectantly. "And I assume that you will get breakfast going before I throw you into that lake over there. I, unlike some undisciplined ones, have been training all morning, and would like to nourish this impeccable body."  
  
Kenshin nodded at his words, ignoring his ego that seemed to sour with the birds this morning, as he walked out of the tent and knelt beside the fire, beginning to systematically place kindling in a small circle. ~It's going to be a long day.~  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kaoru!" Several women approached her, pushing her reluctant form towards an elderly man.  
  
"Iie, iie! I don't want to do this, matte!" She struggled against their grasps, finally breaking free and running back to the door.  
  
"But it's a tradition! Everyone must do it. Really, Kaoru, you should feel honored!" One of the women stated as she walked back to her, looking at her disapprovingly.  
  
"I swear, I don't know how she can be one of us." Another women retorted, sneering at the girl, who was half-clothed in an elegant, teal gown.  
  
Kaoru backed up further, fixing the woman closest to her with a defiant glare. She tugged at the gown, taking it the rest of the way off to reveal a slightly dingy cloth top and tope-colored pants. A black headband was secured around her brow, her long indigo locks secured in back by a lavender cord. Her smooth, ivory flesh seemed foreign in the dilapidated attire, but the gaze of two fiery sapphires burned into the closest woman's soul, making her back up a step.  
  
"Tae, I am NOT going to the ceremony! Just forget it, okay?" Her face was beet red from just the mere thought of what they expected her to go through, and she turned abruptly towards the exit.  
  
"She's just delaying it because she knows that she won't be able to complete the ritual, the poor klutz of a girl. She probably can't even fly!" A woman sneered condescendingly, leaning casually on the wall, batting her wings and daring Kaoru to reply.  
  
Tae gasped slightly, turning towards the rude woman.  
  
"You mustn't talk like that Nisato, Kaoru is probably just nervous, don't you remember your ceremony?"  
  
"Yea Tae, perfectly. I remember how I flew into the arms of the most hansom elf alive, and completed the dance flawlessly." Nisato smirked, looking back to Kaoru.  
  
"But it's not like that wretch of a faerie could do such a thing. She defiles our entire race with her insistent ways and foolish defiance to things that are natural for us!"  
  
Kaoru's form seethed with anger and she twitched slightly at that last comment. Turning swiftly around, she jumped over to Nisato, her features alive with fury as she punched her square in the nose, smiling in satisfaction at her dumbfounded reaction.  
  
"That, that bitch! She hit me, she afflicted my face with her dirty hands! You had better hope this doesn't leave a mark!"  
  
Kaoru could only smile sweetly in response, noting the increasing swelling on her face.  
  
"Gomen Nisato, I don't know what came over me. I suppose you are right, I don't have the grace of a faerie, but I'm also not a self- centered, shallow thing who wouldn't know the meaning of an intelligent thought if it had been attached to my fist!"  
  
Nisato glared at her, then proceeded to storm out of the room, leaving a gaping crowd of faeries in the corner and Tae with a sweatdrop as she glanced over at Kaoru.  
  
~Kaoru-chan, when are you going to grow out of this stage? You can't be a tom-boy forever. at this rate, you'll never be able to perform the ritual.~  
  
"Kaoru." Tae stated softly, causing the younger girl to turn to her, a slightly apologetic gaze held within her hues.  
  
"I'm sorry Tae.." Her gaze trailed to her feet and she slowly picked up the beautiful gown, handing it to her long-time friend. "It's just that.. I can't. I'm not ready."  
  
"But Kaoru-chan, you are sixteen, this is the time all faeries must be ready." She held the gown, staring at it softly, trying not to sound too stern as she spoke to her. As long as she had known Kaoru, she had been the odd-one-out. She had always gotten herself into fights as a child, and while others, at the age of thirteen, could be seen perfecting the art of intricate braids, or unlocking their healing powers, Kaoru was always the dirt-streaked one, tromping to her with new bruises or cuts.  
  
"Tae!" Kaoru looked at her, her eyes showing a small bit of the fear that was what she truly felt. She had no desire to choose an elfin mate, and certainly not to perform the dance. Her face turning red once again, she shut her eyes tightly and ran out of the door, not giving Tae a chance to respond to her as she ran from the house and into the woods. Her silent tears left a fading trail behind her, and Tae shook her head sadly. ~That girl was not meant to be born a faerie.~  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Comments, er.. questions.? (You probably have a bunch now @_@) ***REVIEW!*** (Please ^^;) So, to answers pretty much all of your questions, {Yes! This is a K/K pairing, okay?} I'm just slow to get into it.. but there is definitely going to be some interaction in the near future! ^^ (If any of you have any questions on the Japanese, I will make side notes on them from now on)  
  
Onegai- please Oniisan- Older brother Imouto- little sister Otousan- father Matte- stop;wait {imperitive}  
  
There, well, that's all for now ^^, Ja! 


	4. Chapter Three: Of Passion and Demons

A/N: (('~ indicates character's thoughts.))  
  
Hello minna! ::does a happy dance :: I cannot believe I already have ELEVEN reviews!! I am so overjoyed, thanks to you all! Your positive remarks are what is making this story keep going, and I couldn't have done it without you. ^^  
*Celtic Oak- Thanks so much for reviewing me twice! It's really nice to know that I have a consistent reader. ^^ I love faeries and other lore myself, but I haven't gotten a chance to read any of Brian Froud's works yet.. (I would like to though, if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them ^^) I'm very happy that you liked me introducing Tsubame first, (I debated that for a while) and be looking for even more surprises to come!  
*JIMC- thank you, and I believe that this will answer your question (  
*Hisa- arigatou, my friend! ((and your fic rocks, too!)) I'm glad that you liked the Tsubame thing, as well.  
*Kawaii sakura-chan- Yea I know, but don't worry, things will begin to look up for her soon enough ^^  
*Rekka's Angel & Jaid Skywalker- Thank You!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All RK characters owned by their respective artists and are copyrighted, therefore not mine!  
  
~Thank you and on with the show!!!~  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Chapter Three: Of Passion and Demons  
  
Kaoru's sandaled feet pounded through the field of grass, dodging between the shadows cast ominously over her by the darkening, evening sky. The throbbing pulse of her heart within her chest could only accompany her rapid pace as she bolted into a dense thicket of looming trees. Although she knew exactly where she was, she still slowed, allowing her impulsive thoughts to catch up to her, bent over from exhaustion and hopelessness. Her face was stricken with tears. She pushed her indigo locks away from her face, angrily brushing at her eyes, then straightening and walking towards the small lake that was near her. ~Stop crying.~ The shallow crescent of the approaching moon could be seen reflecting in the still, clear water, and Kaoru knelt down to the pool, idly watching the liquid ripple as her crystal emotion departed from her face to the water. ~I will always be alone, so I must stop crying.~  
  
She took a shaky, swallow breath and a cautious glance around before she slowly removed her rags, placing them on the shore as she stepped into the cool, refreshing liquid. She stood silently in the waist-high pool, facing a rocky edge as she slowly tugged on the lavender piece holding her hair in it's normal high tail, the silken strands tumbling down to rest on her back just above the water's surface. She told her mind to grant her some serenity from her existence, but her budding wings only trembled at the plea, reminding her of her current state. ~Don't think of them. onegai, not now.~  
  
A tiny light hovered above the small cliff, drifting to her hand, then circling her body before returning to meet her sapphire gaze. ~Hotaru..?~  
  
"But why are there fireflies at this time of year?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
He stepped slowly towards the woods, his sword slipped habitually into his obi, as his thoughts slowly drifted back to the young water sprite of last night. Eventually, his musings brought him to the very the woods itself, and all the mystery he could suddenly feel surrounding it, a presence that hung thick and stagnant in the air. He neared the lake that he had saw Tsubame disappear into-  
  
-And froze.  
  
His heart and body one as he looked upon her.  
  
Kenshin scarcely dared take a breath for fear of somehow marring the ethereal beauty that had meet his eye. Frozen in time seemed she, the exquisite goddess of the moon who's ivory radiance surpassed the heaven's tears. He was enthralled by her, he who watched her slight movements as though she were an erotic Polaris. And she was. Her long midnight tresses danced above the water in the wake of a breeze, and what was perhaps the most intriguing feature of all adorned her narrow back.  
  
Wings.  
  
The delicate netting was folded against itself, covered by a translucent material that he thought looked like a covering for protection. He watched as a little light circled around her, and heard the most beautiful music fill his ears when she spoke her soft query.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She stared at the firefly for a few moments, watching as it flew around to her side and then away from her sight. She sighed audibly, turning from the rocky ledge towards the surrounding trees. A shadowed form met her eye, causing her to emit a startled cry as she hastily threw her arms around herself. ~Such a strong presence, why does he hold so much energy?~ She took a tentative step back, asking harshly, anxiety lacing her voice,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The man took one cautious step nearer the lake, his scarlet hair and slanted features becoming visible under the waxing moonlight.  
  
"Kirei..."  
  
She was taken aback, a flush surfacing on her pale cheeks as he slowly stepped fully away from the shadows, revealing himself to her completely. Slanted amethyst hues, flecked with amber, met startled sapphire as he took another small step near her.  
  
"What do you want?" She repeated, softer this time as she watched him in awe. ~A human.~ As he neared she crouched lower in the water, to cover herself as she looked at him, the rose tint still adorning her features as she watched the way the shadows played across his sharp features. In all aspects she should have pummeled him for invading upon her bathing, but she couldn't take her eyes off his as she stared up at him, her heart increasing its rhythm to match her apprehension.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seeing her there, the most surreal creature that he was sure he would ever have the honor of laying eyes on, something changed. He felt the presence of passion filter through his mind, setting his soul afire. He changed, and he knew that seeing her there, he welcomed it.  
  
In his normal state, he would have never advanced upon a woman bathing by any means, but something about her. Intoxicating, the way she had managed to set every sensation off in his body, all within the course of a few moments. And now he had stared at her, something he knew in the back of his mind was to be punished, but the beauty before him merely locked gazes within him. Surfacing emotions surged through as he held her gaze, and he heard her breath shallowly, her breath tickling his face as he leaned nearer her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
His eyes widened slightly as he realized all at once fully the compromising position he had gotten himself into, and he took hasty steps back, his passion-instigated trance broken abruptly as the topaz faded from his eyes. ~What am I doing? Baka no Kenshin, advancing a woman in her bathing state!?~ He mentally slapped himself, hesitating in his backtracking to glance fleetingly at the pale creature before him, her endless sapphires widened in confusion on his actions.  
He bowed low, hovering above the ground for a few moments and gathering his courage.  
  
"G-gomen nasai, Miss. Please excuse my intrusion, Sessha does not know what came over him in sight of your presence." He mumbled, his voice shaky with shame as he hesitantly rose his gaze from the earth to her face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She started, dumbfounded by his odd demeanor, and his mood that seemed to change in the blink of an eye. A part of her mind screamed ~ecchi! hentai!~ but yet the other, more dominating side spoke softly,  
  
"It.. It's alright."  
  
She cursed herself. ~It's alright!?~ Since when had ogling her when she was naked been alright? She didn't know what had come over her post seeing the red-haired human, and she blinked in confusion over not being able to clearly control her responses. ~Or was that how she wanted to answer?~ No! It was not at all what she had wanted to say! ~Wasn't it..?~ No! She.. she was destined to be alone. ~Iie.. now is when things can change.. ~ Her mind screamed in defiance to her actions, but her heart fueled her along, and slowly, she strode across to the shore, still submerged in the water.  
  
She saw him slowly rise his gaze to meet hers and she smiled softly, her eyes reflecting her nervousness as she softly stated,  
  
"You.. you are a human, right?"  
  
He straightened from his humbled position, nodding to her words.  
  
"Hai, that I am."  
  
"And.. you are a warrior, ne?" she asked, noticing the sword strapped to his belt and his training uniform.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that." He replied, laughing a little. "Actually, I'm still training under my master." He admitted, looking down a bit in embarrassment.  
  
She smiled at him. ~So, he's a human samurai in training, eh?~ she was about to respond when he asked politely:  
  
"So Miss, may I have the honor of knowing your name? I am Kenshin Himura." He flashed her a disarming smile, and she felt compelled to respond.  
  
"Kaoru.. Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"A beautiful name." He remarked, unaware of his compliment until it slid out from his tongue. ~Oro! I need to watch myself around her.. or I might end up saying too much, de gozaru yo.~  
  
He saw her flush a bit and smiled inwardly to himself. ~I am the one that can make her blush.~ He thought with much satisfaction, but then he reprimanded himself. ~You should not be proud of that!~  
  
He watched the play of emotions across her features, smiling inwardly. ~Kami has certainly given me good fortune tonight.~  
  
Suddenly, bubbles began to surface from the far corner of the lake, reminding Kenshin at once the true reason he had come here. He heard Kaoru gasp and ran back over to her to assuage her, forgetting momentarily his earlier boldness.  
  
"Do not worry Kaoru-dono, it is just a water sprite who's a friend of mine." He said calmly, watching the bubbles increase and then glancing at her anxious face. She smiled softy, in relief, he thought, and he nodded towards the bubbles passively.  
  
He watched as a hand began to arise from the depths, then, in a shower of water, the whole body emerged in an instant, the rain from the lake, falling on Kenshin and Kaoru, causing them both to blink in surprise instantaneously.  
  
~That was way too big of a splash for Tsubame to make.~ Kenshin eyes narrowed instinctively at the form, waiting for the water to recede to reveal the presence.  
  
Water cascaded down around the form of a man, standing tall with a smirk as he leveled a gaze of Kenshin, then on Kaoru. His tall, lanky form was shrouded in white pants and a white jacket, his chest left bare, save the wraps around his stomach Spiky brown hair was parted only by a bright red bandana, tied around his forehead above feral, slanted sienna-toned hues. Two small, black ears protruded from the crown of his head, pointing upwards in a cat-like manner.  
  
Kenshin's hand moved reflexively to the hilt of his blade, feeling the threatening presence that the man seemed to pose. It wasn't until he heard the muffled cries of Tsubame that his gaze turned fierce, amber coating quickly over violet. His glare traveled to the man's hand, where, placed in the center of his harsh grip, was the sprite, struggling futilely under his tightening grasp.  
  
"Tsubame!"  
  
Kenshin turned, surprised to hear Kaoru's cry. ~So she must know Tsubame as well.~  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
Kenshin leveled his eyes back at the man, speaking with a degree of calmness.  
  
"Place her down gently, now."  
  
The man smirked again, holding up his free hand in mock innocence.  
  
"Now, now samurai, no need to be fierce. I don't want anyone to get hurt here, just give me what I want and I'll be on my merry way, alright?" He glanced down at his hand that held Tsubame, looking at her curiously, a glint in his eye.  
  
Kenshin growled low, his hand tightening on his sheath.  
  
"What is it that you want?"  
  
"Simple!" He smiled wickedly, taking a step towards Kenshin and meeting his glare.  
  
"This child here says you have the key, so hand it to me now, or I might have to do something not-to-pleasant to this little girl here." He emphasized his statement by tightening his grasp slightly in Tsubame, causing her to cry out and Kenshin to unsheathe his sword.  
  
"Stop it!" Kaoru screamed. He heard her, his features becoming even more intense.  
  
"It's not him, he's not the one! He's just a human!" She cried in desperation.  
  
The man turned to her, laughing sadistically.  
  
"Shut up, faerie, you think I don't know that. I got all the information I need from this little girl right here, so I suggest you quiet down before you get hurt!" He shouted, sweeping his empty hand out towards the lake, causing a tide to develop and hurtle towards her.  
  
Kenshin was there in an instant, swiftly picking her up out of the water and placing her by a tree to the side, mumbling a quick apology as he then turned back towards the cat-like demon, his glare intensifying to an astonishing degree.  
  
"Ha! I can see why you are the one, samurai!" He remarked, unsheathing his weapon, and pointing it at him. "However, if you aren't going to surrender the key peacefully, things are going to get messy!"  
  
Kenshin placed his sword back into his sheath, his hand on top of it in an unpredictable stance.  
  
"So be it."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
There you have it!! What a cliffhanger, I know! ^^ But don't worry, chapter four will be coming soon, just as soon as I sort out my inspirations.. @_@ Thank you all so much for reading my story! XD, and please please REVIEW!! I would love to know what you thought of Kenshin and Kaoru meeting, and, of coarse, of the demon! ^^  
  
Japanese words: Hotaru- firefly Kirei- beautiful Sessha- 'I' translates to 'This unworthy one' De gozaru yo- a polite phase at the end of sentences, ancient form of 'de gozaimasu' used mostly by 16-17th century samurai. -dono- Miss, an honorific somewhere between -san and -sama Ecchi- pervert Hentai- stronger from of pervert, literally 'twisted'  
  
Thanks to everyone for reading! Ja matta ne! 


End file.
